Darth Vader I
Darth Vader was a human singer/assassin who was born from the country Finosa. Darth Vader stole the hearts of many girls, and was a member of the boy band, The Fiery Four. His father called him Deka as a kid, and in college he was sometimes called Deka Vultz. Early Life Darth Vader was born in 1234 A.T.W. to the gospel singer, Noro Vader, and his wife, Mino Vader in a Medical Emergancy in the small town of Frisco. He was the couples second child, as his adopted brother, Nilo-Shonakason Vader was 2 years older then him. Two years later in 1236 A.T.W., Darth Vader's father went on a small tour, visiting several prominent southern Finosa cities, including Mayka and Jokunug. His father's tour was a bomb and the country singer went out of work. Depressed, his father moved the family of grid, and for the next 8 years they lived in a 3 room cabin. Living out of the town, Darth and Nilo did not attend schools, and their father was soon in trouble with the law. As it was illegal for children not to attend schools, in 1244 A.T.W., their father and mother were placed in jail in the city of Toadshaw. The two brothers ran for their life's, and hid out in a forest for 5 years, eating Slugs, and Monthaw Berries. Eventually, they were found by some campers, and were taken to the city of Bonbo. Teen Years Darth and Nilo were put in the Bonbo Boys Home in 1249 A.T.W. The boys attended the local high school known as Southern Alabama High School. Both boys played for the football team, and one Finosa's National High School Football Championships. While Nilo played on the bench, Darth was a breakout Quarterback. The team won the tournament for the next 3 years in a row, and Darth was recognized by many as the next big football star. Darth and Nilo visted there parents twice, and continued attending there school. In 1253 A.T.W., Darth received a college football scholarship from Sonic University in Kilox Ville. Nilo stayed behind in Bonbo, and worked at a fast food restaurant. College Football Career In 1253 A.T.W., Sonic University ended their season 8-2, good enough to make the college football playoffs. The team, however, lost in the first round, after Darth broke his ankle during practice. The team's star wide receiver, Ghost Rider, also was hurt in the first quarter. The two became friends, and started therapy to get back in shape. However, by 1254 A.T.W., it became apparent that they would both not recover. So the two International Football League prospects left the team. Music Degree With nothing to lose, Darth Vader and Ghost Rider started learning guitar, vocals, and the art of writing music. At these classes, they met T-Pain and King Julian of Lemur Land. The four graduated college with a degree in music by 1258 A.T.W. The Fiery Four Darth Vader and Ghost Rider recruited T-Pain and King Julian to join with them, and try to make a name for themselves in the music world in the year 1259 A.T.W. Looking to become known, the four started peforming at public parks doing rock music, rap, and pop. At one of their shows, the group decided that Ghost Rider would use his powers to set the group on fire. The result was a hit, and a video of the performance went viral. Earning them the nickname, The Fiery Four. The group was quickly approached the following year, by former sensation, Lil Nas X, a famous rapper, and he became the manager of the Fiery Four. Up to this point, the group had only performed popular songs, however, to put them on the music map, Lil Nas X told them to create their own songs. With Darth Vader as the grours singer and song writer, he jotted down a quick song, that they released as a solo. The song Old Town Road as it was called mixed country with rap, and took the world by storm. Soon, a album with 12 new songs, titled Fiery Four: Old Town Road and Friends, was a sensation. The boy band quickly gained fame, and they prepped for tours. It was then, that Darth Vader donned himself in a full black costume. A menacing and frightening costume, but one that made his voice sound better, with a built in ultra-microphone, soon became what he was known for, and he rarely took it off. By 1261 A.T.W., the group had been on five separate international, 20 city tours. Their song Rust, that was exclusively sung on the last tour of 1261, The Fiery Four: Bad Boy Tour, quickly became the most listened to song of all time. Things had been great until 1262 A.T.W., the group had released seven albums, been on 8 tours, and released 78 songs. The band was great, but the members were all getting older, and their manager, Lil Nas X, died at the end of the year. In 1263 A.T.W., one more album was released, but was not very well received, and the final four they went on, Take The World Tour, was not liked, as they replaced there fire concert, with a water themed concert. Then King Julian, whom was the drums, had to go back to his home country to quell a Civil War. He would become a war hero, and never come back to music. Darth Vader was determined to keep his band going, and he recruited his brother Nilo to become a replacemnet band member for Julian. However, the brother had felt bitter that his brother had not thought of him until then, and he purposely suggested the band to do a song that he knew would not go over well. The song Dead Lovers, was the groups final single, and it's release was a joke. With even hardcore Fiery Four fans, turning there back on the band. In 1264, A.T.W., the group disbanded, with Ghpost Rider leaving the country as a Army Cadet. Nilo would go back to his old life, and T-Pain would die in a car accident, on his way to an airport. However, Darth Vader was confident he could remain a popular singer. End of Music Career Darth Vader joined the rapping group, Golden Dimes, for three months starting in 1264 A.T.W., and ending the following year. He married member Cardi B, and the two started there own duo. Naming it Spicy Nuggets, they released one song, before they disbanded due to public lack of interest. Darth Vader and Cardi B, knew a son was on the way, and decided to quit there music careers. Officially retiring in 1265 A.T.W. Family Life With two sons, Darth Vader settled his family down in his birth town, Frisco. He worked at a local restaurant, and the family managed to get by. However by 1270 A.T.W., after 5 years of peaceful life, his wife and two children were found dead in a ditch on a old road outside of town. Heartbroken, Darth Vader told press that he would find the killer using any means nessacary. That he did, as he tracked a string if evidence to his brother Nilo, who was still bitter about his forgotten years. In 1271 A.T.W., Darth Vader personally executed his brother with court permission, pulling the "Hangman" lever on his adopted brother. Assassin For Kingpin A mob boss known as Kingpin, noticed Darth Vader's tracking skills, and in 1274 A.T.W., payed him 2 million dollars a month to work as an assassin for him. Although his ankle injury slowed him down slightly, Darth Vader used his own black suit to steady his walk. Crafting a Red Burner Sword, Darth Vader killed Kingpin's rivals and enemies, and became feared by all criminals. Many horror novels were based off of Darth Dazzler as they called him, but no one knew who he really was. He was called Darth Dazzler, as they figured this person was wearing Darth Vader's old costume. No one suspected that the person in the suit was the original wearer. In 1276 A.T.W., Dartg Vader was now a violent and uncaring monster, who assassinated George Herman, the 2,005th Finosan President. Kingpin was pleased with the assassin's work, and kept Visual Vader (as he was now known) 's identity top secret. Killing notable celebrities over the next year, Vader was wanted dead or alive in 19 countries. After video taping one of his killings, authorities surrounded Darth Vader's house on a hunch. They found evidence, in the form of the suit, the burner sword, and bodies in his closet. Darth Vader was quickly interrogated the following year in 1280 A.T.W., finding out that Kingpin was his boss, authorities rounded up Kingpin and his henchman. The accused found lawyers, and prepared themselves for court battle. Kingpin was first to be tried in 1281 A.T.W., and was executed while Darth Vader looked on in 1282 A.T.W., for mass murder, grand theft, and orchestrating black market deals. Escape From Imprisonment 1283 A.T.W., saw the start of Darty Vader's trial, however, he and two other henchman escaped maximum security, and they evaded security for several years. The three men split up 1286 A.T.W., to make evading the law easier. However, Darth Vader was caught by police, and his trial continued. Execution and Legacy In 1287 A.T.W., Darth Vader was executed for mass murder, and for being employed by a black market dealer. His execution was held publicaly, with Ghost Rider was among the seven thousand live spectators. The grand event was put on television, and was watched by an estimated 10 million people. His execution by lava trap, was brutal, but it was what Darth Vader had requested. With his splash into lava, the crowd cheered. Vader was not remembered as a singer, but as the most violent assassin of all time. Category:Real Person Category:Musician Category:Criminal Category:Vader Family